Empress of Vampire
by key rasetsu
Summary: Seorang kaisar vampir tengah mencari calon permaisurinya, hingga membuat tiga anak buahnya kerepotan. Berhasilkah mereka? atau justru sangat berhasil yaa silahkan dibuka minna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tak mampu ku ambil alih dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasufemNaru~**

**Rate: T ajalah~**

**Genre: Fantasy & Family**

**Warning: Sangat OOC, Gajeness, typo's bersliweran, dan alur yang mungkin cepat, jangan harapkan humor! *saya ga bisa ngelawak***

**Note: Mungkin disini ga akan ada panggilan teme-dobe, dan gantinya adalah panggilan gombal ala vampire*plakk* juga saya ingatkan disini saya tidak terlalu menonjolkan marga para chara. Oke?! Jadi jangan kaget dan protes yaa~**

**Part one~**

**Hutan Kabut **adalah hutan yang sunyi dan jauh dari pemukiman manusia. Dulunya hutan itu sangat subur dan penuh dengan binatang serta tumbuhan bunga liar dan tanaman obat yang sangat indah dan langka, tapi semenjak ditemukannya beberapa mayat kering kerontang, hutan itu bagaikan mati. Menurut rumor yang beredar masyarakat percaya itu ulah para kelelawar pengisap darah yang bermigrasi atau klan yang telah kembali dan bahasa kerennya ialah **vampire.**

Di balik tebalnya kabut yang menyelimuti hutan tersebut, yang terlihat adalah pemandangan pepohonan hijau yang membentang luas dan bunga liar yang cantik mengelilingi sebuah danau alami yang terlihat dalam dan jernih. Kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan bebas. Namun, ditengah-tengah hutan itu berdiri sebuah kastil megah yang sungguh besar dan luar biasa indah yang berjarak tak jauh dari danau itu. Itu adalah kastil **Kaisar vampire. **Disinilah pusat kekaisaran para mayat hidup yang bertahan dengan minum darah layaknya wine.

Aula tengah yang luas, yang dihiasi oleh perkakas langka nan mewah serta lantai berlapis permadani cantik buatan Eropa, belum lagi berbagai lukisan mahakarya pelukis dunia berabad lalu terpajang dengan indahnya memanjakan mata bagi beberapa yang telah berkumpul beberapa orang penting. Mereka duduk di belakang sebuah meja panjang persegi antic dengan ukiran cantik ditiap sisinya yang menghadap langsung ke kursi Kaisar mereka. Mereka adalah pengikut setia sang Kaisar vampir. Sedangkan Kaisar sendiri duduk tenang dengan wajah stoic tak terbaca di kursi kebesarannya sambil memutar-mutar isi gelas winenya. Mata hitamnya menerawang jauh seakan tengah memandang sesuatu yang mempesona. Wajahnya datar dan keras menunjukkan ke-arogansi-nya. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri pesona ketampanan-nya sungguh sangat memikat mahkluk hawa. Namun, saat ini sang kaisar tengah dilanda galau~

"Kakashi, aku menginginkan seorang Permaisuri. Carikan untukku seorang gadis bermata sebiru safir, rambutnya panjang sewarna kuning keemasan. Gadis itu harus ceria dan senyumnya mampu mencairkan kebekuan seperti apapun. Dan dia haruslah 'istimewa' sebagai Empress of vampire", perintahnya dengan nada angkuh nan anggun. Tatapannya tajam pada semua wajah yang mendengar titahnya.

Kakashi Hatake adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan sang Kaisar. Pria berambut perak yang selalu memakai masker dan membawa sebuah buku kemana-mana itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia sungguh terkejut mendengar perintah tuannya yang tidak biasa itu hingga tanpa sadar menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Maafkan aku my Lord. Tapi kemana aku bisa menemukan gadis yang anda inginkan?"

"Cari dia didalam **Hutan Terlarang **dekat pemukiman manusia. Kau hanya perlu melihat apa dia pantas menjadi Permaisuri. Nanti aku sendiri yang akan 'mengambilnya'. Bawa Neji dan Shikamaru bersamamu karena pertahanan disana sulit ditembus", jawab Kaisar dengan bosan masih memutar isi gelasnya.

"Kenapa anda tidak langsung menjemputnya saja my Lord? Lagipula kenapa harus membawa ahli sihir kesana?" kerutan di dahi Kakashi bertambah. Tuannya ini sangat senang membuatnya menderita dengan perintahnya yang aneh-aneh. Apa ini juga termasuk keisengannya karena sudah sangat bosan ya. Entahlah~~

"Hutan itu adalah benteng pertahanannya dari segala iblis. Lagipula aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentangnya", sahutnya enteng. Sungguh kaisar yang seenaknya.

"Hahh! Anda sungguh pintar membuat kami penasaran my Lord. Merepotkan ". Shikamaru berdecak pelan sambil menggaruk kepala nanasnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, di Eropa dia disebut **Melusine, **sedangkan disini disebut **Suijin. **Jangan bertanya apa artinya, pikirkan sendiri saja", ucapnya saat melirik Neji yang akan buka suara.

"Pergilah sekarang! Jangan pulang sebelum kalian berhasil", usirnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya yang terbungkus lengan jubah sutra panjang mewah yang dikenakannya.

"Yes, my Lord!" serentak mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat dan hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Setelah kepergian ketiga orang tadi, aula itu sunyi sebentar sebelum seseorang berbicara.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba memutuskan ingin mempunyai Permaisuri my Lord?" tanya salah satu gadis yang ada di meja tersebut. Sakura, vampire wanita itu menatap penuh penasaran akan jawaban Kaisarnya itu. Selama ratusan tahun mengikuti sang Kaisar, baru kali ini dia mendengar keinginan yang bisa di bilang aneh dari tuannya itu.

Sebenarnya tidaklah aneh jika vampire mempunyai pasangan. Hanya saja kenapa harus mendadak begini sih?

"Aku telah lama menunggunya Sakura. Selebihnya nanti kau lihat sendiri saja", jawabnya dengan seringai misterius yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan itu. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi aula ke arah taman belakang yang sedang bermandikan cahaya bulan dan memantulkanya ke air danau.

Yang tersisa di aula itu hanya memandang kepergian sang Kaisar dengan helaan nafas pasrah. Mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kelakuannya yang susah ditebak itu. Tapi anehnya mereka masih kuat saja bertahan dengan sikap se-enak-nya itu. Mungkin karena kuatnya pengaruh wibawa sang Kaisar yang membuat mereka tetap setia mengikutinya atau kekuatannya kali ya~~

**Seresereseresere**

**Hutan Terlarang **adalah hutan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh manusia. Mereka menyebutnya terlarang karena banyaknya hewan buas yang hidup disana. Hewan buas itu menyerang dan membunuh siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam kawasan hutan itu.

Di tengah hutan itu ada sebuah danau yang lumayan besar. Airnya jernih tapi tak menunjukkan kedalamannya. Ditengah danau itu terdapat sebuah istana mungil yang cantik yang berdiri kokoh diatas permukaan danau atau mengambang. Di sekelilingnya bertebaran rerumputan hijau yang menebarkan bau harum dan berbagai bunga liar. Istana mungil itu bagaikan inti yang muncul dari dalam danau tersebut.

Di beranda yang berada didalam air danau tersebut duduk seorang gadis rupawan. Kakinya terbenam di dalam danau. Rambutnya panjang berwarna kuning keemasan dan pantulan bola matanya yang biru terlihat di air danau tersebut. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, alangkah sempurnanya dia. Wajah secantik malaikat dengan bibir merah menggoda. Matanya mengerling melihat seisi danau dengan raut bosan.

"Kemarilah Naru-sama! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik", teriak seseorang dari tengah danau. Pria bergigi runcing itu melambaikan tangannya diiringi senyum lebarnya yang semakin umm yahh mengerikan juga sihh.

"Apa yang kau temukan Sui-kun?" sahut gadis itu yang bernama Naruto. Diapun melompat ke danau dan berenang menghampiri pria itu. Sekilas jika manusia biasa melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat ekor berwarna emas itu. Ya, saat ini Naruto berenang dengan ekornya bukan kakinya. Itulah ekor duyung berwarna emas yang dimilikinya dan membuatnya istimewa serta satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia bawah.

Dengan cepat Naruto telah mengambang di depan Suigetsu yang memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah batu prisma yang sangat cantik, warnanya kebiruan dan terlihat bercahaya. Naruto menyentuhnya dan batu itu bersinar lebih terang dan terangkat melayang didepan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja batu prisma itu melesak masuk ke tengah dahi Naruto dan membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Kyaa…! Apa-apaan ini!" pekik Naruto sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa agak panas. Sekarang di dahi Naruto, batu itu telah menyatu dengan kulit dan dagingnya seperti sebuah tato yang cantik berwarna biru laut.

"Naru-sama! Anda baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" panik Suigetsu saat melihat nona-nya menutupi wajahnya. "Iruka-san! Kisame-nii! Tolong….".

Suigetsu segera membawa Naruto kembali keberanda air dan mendudukkan-nya. Dalam sekejap orang yang tadi di panggil oleh Suigetsu berdatangan dengan wajah panik dan cemas. Mereka langsung menyerbu Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Naru-sama, anda kenapa? Apa yang sakit? Katakan padaku, apa Suigetsu menjahili-mu lagi?" pertanyaan beruntun bak kereta api itu bergaung di telinga Naruto yang tadi langsung di peluk oleh Iruka.

"Kau apakan Naru-sama, anak nakal?" selidik Kisame pada adiknya itu, yang sekarang sedang harap-harap cemas dengan wajah takut.

"Tidak ada nii-san. Aku cuma memperlihatkan batu temuan-ku. Tiba-tiba- ". Belum selesai Suigetsu bicara Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Coba lihat!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di dahinya.

"Naru-sama! I-i-itu..", gagap Iruka seraya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap yang dilihatnya itu hanya mimpi. Itu nyata sensei!*plakk*

"Iya Iruka-chan. Ini sepertinya batu sihir milik kaa-san dulu kan. Batu ini menghilang saat beliau meninggal, tapi syukurlah akhirnya ditemukan. Batu ini pasti mengira aku adalah kaa-san, makanya langsung menempel begitu kusentuh tadi", tutur Naruto sambil mengusap-usap batu yang sekarang terbenam bagai tato di dahinya dengan lembut.

"Benar. Batu itu milik Kushina-sama. Akhirnya dia kembali pada pewarisnya", sahut Iruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap takjub pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan disambut anggukan bahagia Kisame dan Suigetsu yang juga menatapnya penuh haru. Perasaannya sangat bahagia sekali telah menemukan warisan berharga ibunya yang hilang.

"Ayo kita rayakan hal bahagia ini. Kita berpesta seperti biasa. Undang seluruh penghuni hutan kemari, bagaimana?" seru Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat pada ketiganya.

"Tentu saja. Akan kusiapkan seluruh hidangannya", sambut Iruka tak kalah gembira. Jadilah dia mulai bingung harus menyiapkan apa dulu. Hadoohhh~~~

**Seraseraserasera**

Sudah seminggu lamanya ketiga orang suruhan Kaisar vampire itu memeriksa setiap hutan dan desa yang mereka lewati, namun tak ada satupun yang mendapatkan petunjuk dimana itu hutan terlarang berada. Waktu mereka semakin sempit dan harus pulang secepatnya untuk memberi kabar. Tuan mereka tak akan senang jika mereka sampai gagal.

"Ini sungguh misi yang menyebalkan. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh yang Mulia hingga menyuruh mencari gadis yang tak jelas begini. Bukankah keluarga vampire dari klan Yamanaka memiliki seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Kenapa kita tak datang kesana saja, Kakashi?" seru Neji diantara langkah cepatnya melewati pepohonan yang akan mereka lewati sepanjang malam ini.

"Kau dengar sendirikan bahwa gadis ini tinggal di dalam hutan terlarang. Gadis Yamanaka itu sudah jelas tak mungkin. Kau pikir dia mau mendekam dalam hutan tanpa sentuhan dunia modern. Itu tidak mungkinkan?" jawab Kakashi yang bergerak semakin cepat didepan mereka berdua.

"Lagipula Neji, yang mulia telah memberikan petunjuk dimana kita bisa menemukan gadis itu. Tinggal mencari dimana hutan terlarang itu saja. Tapi kenapa juga semua tempat yang kita lewati pasti ada daerah hutan terlarangnya. Merepotkan!" desah Shikamaru yang mendecak sebal karena harus bergerak cepat mengimbangi kedua rekannya itu. Demi apapun! Dia itu hanya seorang penyihir, bukan vampire yang bisa bergerak cepat pada malam hari. Pake sapu terbang Shika~

"Kau benar. Ini sangat merepotkan sekali", dukung Neji yang sedari tadi tak hentinya menggerutu. Sungguh vampire yang cerewet sekali~

Saat mereka semakin jauh kedalam hutan, samar-samar mereka mendengar suara meriah orang berpesta. Spontan mereka langsung berhenti pada salah satu pohon yang lumayan tingggi dan menajamkan pendengaran serta penciuman untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Kakashi dan Neji mengendus udara dengan seksama, sedangkan Shikamaru mencoba merasakan adanya aura sihir yang kuat didepan mereka.

"Aku mencium aroma berbagai binatang hutan sedang berkumpul di satu titik. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpesta, sayang sekali jika kita melewatkannya", ucap Kakashi sambil menjilat bibirnya yang telah menyembulkan taring panjangnya.

"Kau benar. Lagipula aku merasa seperti mencium adanya aroma manusia walau sangat tipis tadi. Rasa laparku jadi menguat", desis Neji yang juga memunculkan gigi taringnya tak kalah dengan Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati. Aku merasakan adanya sihir penghalang yang sangat kuat disana. Apa mungkin ini hutan yang kita cari?" sahut Shikamaru mengingatkan kedua rekannya yang terlihat sangat bernafsu itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak mereka memulai perjalanan ini, Kakashi dan Neji hanya meminum darah manusia tanpa membunuhnya. Mereka tak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan dengan adanya vampire yang berkeliaran. Bisa-bisa hal itu malah akan menghambat pencarian mereka. Bukannya berburu, takutnya nanti malah jadi buruan para hunter vampire yang konon masih ada sampai sekarang.

Karena hal itulah, mereka hanya berburu tapi tidak sampai membunuh mangsanya. Vampire zaman sekarang tidak lagi meminum darah langsung dari manusia, tapi mereka telah memiliki darah sintetis yang mampu menahan dahaga mereka. Jadi untuk saat ini para manusia itu dalam keadaan aman sekalipun mereka hidup membaur bersama para vampire yang telah hidup secara modern. Sekalipun hidup modern, bukan berarti vampire bisa menjadi sahabat dekat lohh~~

Dengan tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik apalagi gaduh, ketiganya mengendap ke kerumunan pesta dan berhenti pada jarak 100 meter. Mereka tak bisa melaju lagi karena terhalang oleh kekai sihir yang sangat kuat dan tak kasat mata bagi vampire namun sangat jelas untuk Shikamaru Nara, yang seorang penyihir.

"Ini adalah penghalang sihir terkuat yang pernah kulihat. Pasti tak sembarang orang yang telah membuatnya", ucap Shikamaru sambil meraba dinding tipis penghalang di depan matanya, namun kemudian segera ditarik lagi tangannya saat terasa sakit. Saat dilihat telapak tangannya merah seolah terbakar.

"Damm it! Aku tak melihat dinding apapun disini", dengus Neji sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin. Sudah lama dia tak keramas, bagaimana jika rambut indahnya rusak nanti? Ampun dahh~~

Neji Hyuuga seorang vampire yang tampan dengan pesona yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menahan nafas selamanya. Dengan mata putih tanpa pupil miliknya, sanggup menundukkan wanita dengan sekali kedipan. Namun, yang paling menakjubkan adalah rambut panjang kecoklatan yang dibiarkan terurai dan hanya diikat bagian ujungnya dengan sebuah pita sutra berwarna hijau itulah yang sangat mempesona. Tapi rambut itu jugalah yang membuatnya dikenal sebagai vampire paling cerewet jika sudah menyangkut masalah rambut. Yare-yare~

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk, Shikamaru?" tanya Kakashi mengabaikan dengusan Neji barusan. Dipikirannya hanya cara untuk masuk saja, melihat dan pulang.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat sedikit celah agar kita bisa masuk. Tapi begitu sudah didalam, kecil kemungkinan kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini", tekan Shikamaru sambil tangannya sibuk menggambar sebuah diagram sihir sebelum komat-kamit yang tak dimengerti oleh kedua rekannya.

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting kita bisa masuk dan memeriksa apa yang ada dibalik dinding sihir itu", sahut Kakashi ringan. Dia mundur sedikit saat melihat Shikamaru juga mundur.

Sedikit cahaya seperti celah pintu mulai melebar sedikit demi sedikit pada dinding sihir itu. Setelah sekiranya muat untuk dilewati tubuh, mereka bertiga bergegas masuk sebelum celah itu merapat kembali.

"Mari kita bergabung dengan pestanya", seru Kakashi yang tengah menyeringai dibalik maskernya itu.

**Sereseresereseresere**

Di luar danau sedang meriahnya pesta yang diadakan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Semuanya bergembira hingga Naruto merasakan sebuah tanda bahaya dari luar. Serentak dia langsung terdiam dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa Naru-sama?" tanya Iruka yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto dengan gelisah.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang ingin menyusup kemari. Aku merasakan aura kegelapan dan sihir. Ini tidak baik, Iruka-chan, tolong segera bubarkan pestanya. Aku takut penyusup ini berniat jahat", pinta Naruto dengan berbisik pada Iruka yang langsung bersikap waspada.

Setelah mendapat bisikan dari Iruka, dengan tak mengubah raut wajahnya Kisame membubarkan kerumunan hewan yang berpesta dengan alasan Naruto sedang tak dalam kondisi sehat. Mendengar itu, dengan patuh para hewan segera berlarian menjauh dari arena pesta, bahkan sebagian besar berlari secepat mungkin karena instingnya merasakan aura berbahaya sedang mendekat.

Setelah pembubaran pesta, Kisame segera masuk kedalam danau yang mana telah ditunggu oleh adiknya, Suigetsu. Sedangkan Iruka dan Naruto telah kembali ke istana mungilnya di tengah danau.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga orang itupun muncul dengan tenang dari balik gelapnya malam. Ketiganya berdiri sambil melihat bekas orang berpesta dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang-orangnya.

"Wah, kita ketinggalan pestanya nih. Sepertinya mereka sudah kabur semua", ucap Kakashi yang melihat berkeliling. Pandangannya terhenti pada istana mungil ditengah danau.

"Sepertinya kita tak disambut dengan baik, aku penasaran dengan orang yang tinggal disana", sahut Neji dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas beserta taringnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati! Mungkin saja danau itu berisi banyak jebakan". Sekali lagi Shikamaru memperingati kedua rekannya itu yang ingin melangkah ke sisi danau.

"Kita lihat saja nanti".

Belum ada mereka bergerak, tiba-tiba air danau bergolak keras dan memancing perhatian mereka bertiga.

"Mau apa kalian kemari, Lintah?" suara tinggi khas seorang wanita terdengar memekakan telinga. Seiring dengan suaranya, seorang gadis terlihat mengapung di air danau berjarak 1 meter dari ketiganya.

Ketiganya mau tak mau menahan nafas beberapa waktu saat melihat siapa yang bicara. Wanita cantik jelita dengan bola mata berwarna biru, rambut pirang terurai dan tengahnya dijalin rapi, serta batu yang bersinar biru redup di dahinya. Belum lagi dengan kain halus yang dipakainya sebatas perut itu memperlihatkan kulit tan yang sungguh mempesona. Hanya saja wanita itu tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Shikamaru, rambutnya pirang?" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Benar ".

"Matanya biru bagaikan saffir?"

"Benar ".

"Dia juga istimewakan?"

"Hmmm… tunggu sebentar. Ah iya, benar ". Jawab Shikamaru sambil memicingkan matanya menatap wanita di danau sambil mengelus dagu.

"Berarti pencarian kita berhasil. Kita tinggal pulang dan memberitahu yang Mulia saja, dia kan yang akan mengurus sisanya ", seru Neji dengan nada puas. Pandangannya tak teralih dari gadis yang menatap mereka dengan bingung. What the hell?

"Sebenarnya kalian itu mau apa sih datang kemari? Hebat juga penyihir yang kalian bawa bisa menembus penghalangku. Untuk apa penyihir bekerjasama dengan para lintah itu?" seru sang gadis beruntun dengan wajah sinis sambil memilin ujung anak rambutnya yang terlihat halus. Terlihat menggoda~

"Naru-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" seru Iruka dengan panik dari beranda air kastil mungil itu. Dia ingin mendekat tapi sang nona telah menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam disana.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" tanya Neji dengan seulas senyum menawan dibibirnya. Dia bergerak dengan luwes menuju sisi danau mendekati sasarannya.

Sekali lagi, Kakashi terpana melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat manis dan terkesan lembut diseberang sana. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa membeku, jika dia punya jantung yang berdetak mungkin sekarang jantung itu akan berdetak sangat kencang. Dia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana. Aiihh~lumba-lumba yang manis~

Naruto yang menyadari kemana arah tatapan Lintah perak itu merasa sedikit cemas. Masalahnya tatapan si penghisap darah itu seolah ingin segera menerkam mangsanya. Dan mangsanya itu adalah pengasuh kesayangannya yang tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hal itu sukses memecah perhatiannya dari Lintah berambut panjang itu.

"Iru-chan. sebaiknya kau tunggu didalam saja ya, nanti kau dimakan oleh Lintah perak mesum itu", seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Iruka meremang dahsyat.

"Ehh?" Iruka hanya melongo bingung karena belum nyambung dengan ucapan nona-nya. Sedang Kakashi tambah menyeringai lebar mendengar perkataan sinis nan mengejek Naruto.

"Kau belum menjawabku cantik. Asal kau tau, aku tak suka diabaikan!" bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, udara tiba-tiba terasa semakin dingin. Angin malam bergulung disekitarnya menerbangkan rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang indah itu.

Gelombang energi itu sedikit menghempas Naruto dan membuatnya memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya menyilang melindungi matanya yang terasa perih oleh angin kencang. Hal itu semakin membuat Iruka panik dan cemas, hingga tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat ke air menghampiri nona-nya.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dengan santai karena tak mau ikutan repot akhirnya mulai bergerak. Tanpa suara dan tak terlihat oleh yang lain karena semuanya sibuk sendiri, Shikamaru merapal mantra dan sebuah bayangan meleset cepat menangkap Iruka yang terlalu mencemaskan nona-nya.

"Iruka, awas!" teriak Kisame yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari dalam air danau tanpa memperlihatkan dirinya sama sekali, mengikuti titah sang nona. Tapi teriakannya itu sedikit terlambat karena musuh sudah menggenggam mangsanya.

"Wah..wah.. aku dapat tangkapan besar malam ini ",seru Kakashi dengan seringai lebar dibalik maskernya. Pasalnya Iruka telah tertangkap tanpa mampu melawan sedikitpun dipelukannya.

Sedangkan Iruka hanya bisa memasang wajah horror saat menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini. 'Aku tidak mau mati dihisap Lintah mesum ini!' jerit Iruka dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang sangat panik.

Dengan posisi yang terkesan romantic-menurut Kakashi- tangannya dengan erat melingkari pinggang dan leher Iruka, tak membiarkan sedikitpun mangsanya bergerak bebas. Kakashi menyeringai lebar pada Shikamaru seakan berterimakasih yang dibalas dengan kuapan ngantuk.

"Lepaskan pengasuhku, Lintah mesum!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sepertinya penangkapan itu mulai memicu amarahnya. Air danau mulai bergejolak dan bergelembung seolah mendidih.

"Jangan khawatir cantik. Kami akan meminjamnya supaya bisa keluar dari sihir penghalangmu ini. Nanti akan kami kembalikan bersamaan dengan yang Mulia menjemputmu ", sahut Neji yang tersenyum puas. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang juga dan memanjakan tubuhnya dalam busa sabun dan air hangat. Ahh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Neji melayang tinggi.

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya dipinjam dan dikembalikan, bodoh!" maki Iruka tak terima dirinya disamakan seperti pintu kemana saja punya Doraemon. Loh.. apa hubungannya yaa?*Plakk*

"Kau diam saja, manis. Darahmu harum sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipi-mu", desah Kakashi mesra ditelinga Iruka yang mendadak merinding dangdut mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu? Menjemput? Memangnya siapa yang mau kau jemput disini?" dengan nada sarkatik Naruto berseru kesal pada Neji, sementara matanya tak lepas melirik pada Iruka yang ditawan mencoba mencari celah untuk loloskan diri.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Naru. Kau adalah calon permaisuri Kaisar vampire, dan yang Mulia sendiri yang akan datang kemari ", jawab Kakashi mewakili Neji, sekalipun dia tengah asik menggoda mangsanya yang manis itu.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan seorang Lintah. Lepaskan Iruka!" pinta Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk pada ketiganya yang telah berdiri berjajar dihadapan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi jawabanmu cantik. Yang Mulia tak segan untuk menyingkirkan milikmu yang berharga dari sisimu. Nanti kami akan datang lagi, kuharap kau telah siap", ucap Neji sambil melirik kiri-kanan mengisyaratkan untuk pergi.

Setelah mengucapkan salam terakhir, mereka bertiga plus satu orang tawanan sebagai pembuka pintu penghalang sihir lenyap dari pandangan. Dapat Naruto rasakan dinding penghalangnya terbuka untuk sesaat dan menutup lagi setelahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa termenung dengan berlinang airmata dan kembali ke istana mungilnya dengan gontai. Bagaimanapun, lawannya kali ini adalah kaum lintah pengisap darah dan penyihir tinggi lainnya. Dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Perlahan Kisame dan Suigetsu mendekat.

"Naru-sama, jangan menangis lagi ya..", hibur Suigetsu dengan lirih. Dia merasa sedih dan kecewa karena tidak mampu melindungi nona-nya.

"Jangan khawatir Naru-sama. Mereka tidak akan membunuh pengasuh Iruka dengan cepat, mereka kan masih membutuhkannya untuk kembali ke tempat ini". Jelas Kisame lembut sambil mengelus kepala Naruto sayang.

"Aku tau itu. Hanya saja yang membuatku sedih adalah harus menerima menjadi pasangan seorang vampire. Jika aku menolak, nyawa kalian dan semua hewan yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi", ucap Naruto dengan lirih sesegukan.

'Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi! Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari sisiku lagi' ratap Naruto dalam hati sambil menangis pilu.

Tbc~

Bagaimana? Apakah ini cukup menarik dan bisa dilanjutkan? Silahkan berikan komentar melalui kolom review dibawah ini yaaaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair: SasufemNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Family**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje-ness, miss-typo, dan yang terpenting "jika anda tidak suka, jangan tinggalkan jejak anda disini".**

**Mari balas review dulu yaaa~**

**Ca-kun: wahh~ jangan akamaru dunk, ntar saia ga bisa nyium wewangian*kemenyan* plakkk! Baca lagi yaa..**

**Moku-chan: makasih. Ga janji ya buat update kilat, tapi baca lagi yaa~**

**Namikazevi: makasihh. Baca lagi yaa~**

**Rosa damascene: hehehehe~ kakashi mah biar aja gitu. Baca lagi yaaa~**

**Lunaa: hehehehe.. nanti semua pertanyaan bakal kejawab koq seiring critanya, jadi baca lagi yaa~**

**Dhekyu: makasih, baca lagi yaa~**

**Ao ciel: makasih… diusahakan yaa..**

**Earl louisia: hahahaha… biar aja mereka tau rasa.. baca lagi yaa..**

**Nonounnie: hehehehe.. ga tau juga yaa.. liat aja seiring perkembangannya..**

**Poecien: makasih yaa.. sedang diusahakan updatenya…**

**Hatakehanahungry: hahahaha… sekarang baru kepikiran kakairu aja dulu, yang lain dipikir dulu yaa.. sapa tau aja mereka jodohh…**

**Khusus buat yang guest: makasih yaa udah baca dan repiu juga, seneng deh kalian baca meski aku ga tau namanya.. baca lagi yaa..**

**Buat yang follow dan fave juga, makasih banyak udah mau nambahin fic ini dalam list kalian. Baca lagi yaa lanjutannya…**

**Nahh, mari kita mulai ceritanya~~~**

**Part two~Option~**

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan bagi Shikamaru, kerinduan untuk berendam dan keramas dalam bak mandi bagi Neji, ketidaksabaran bagi Kakashi untuk memeluk tangkapan lumba-lumbanya, dan kekesalan serta kepanikan bagi Iruka yang memikirkan nasibnya ditangan vampire mesum yang tak henti menggodanya sepanjang jalan itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun tiba saat malam menjelang tinggi dan langsung membungkuk hormat dihadapan sang kaisar vampire, yang menunggu mereka dengan bertopang dagu. Bosan~

"Well, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menodongkan pertanyaannya.

"Luar biasa, my Lord. Anda tidak menyesal memilikinya", jawab Kakashi sopan dan sedikit excited.

"Hn. Lalu, apakah dia oleh-oleh yang kau bawa untukku?" seringai misterius terpampang seolah mengejek di wajah Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi horor dan gemetar pada Iruka.

"Ahh~ dia ini~ anuu~ sebagai kunci untuk kembali kesana, my Lord", ucap Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya gusar dan tertawa hambar.

Aroma udara yang terasa disekitar Kakashi menguar gugup dan tegang seolah ingin menyimpan sesuatu, namun Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Dengan mudah dia bisa menangkap makna dari gerak tubuh tangan kanan-nya itu.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah", seringai Sasuke dengan tak minat dan mengacuhkan begitu saja 'mainan' baru rekannya itu.

Shikamaru dan Neji hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar ucapan Kakashi tadi dan bagaimana sang kaisar menanggapinya tak acuh.

"Pergilah! Kalian perlu istirahat, sebelum kita kembali lagi kesana. Lagipula aku ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk permaisuri-ku", ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang terlihat mengerikan tapi menawan untuk beberapa orang yang terbiasa dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Yes, my Lord".

**Seresereseresere**

Angin itu sungguh mudah sekali dalam merubah arah dan kekuatannya. Kadang ia lembut namun kadang juga kuat dan ganas. Tapi angin selalu membawa aroma yang berbeda tiap kali ia berhembus.

Istana dipermukaan danau itu terasa muram dan gelap, seolah cahaya dan kehidupan telah direnggut dari-nya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan juga keceriaan semenjak sang pengasuh menghilang atau tepatnya disandera oleh lintah perak mesum –julukan Naruto- untuk Kakashi.

Naruto hanya setengah berbaring diberanda istana mungil itu sambil mengibaskan ekornya memainkan riak air disekitarnya. Rambut panjangnya terurai begitu saja dan mata biru itu redup seolah hilang cahayanya. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas berat seolah meragukan keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti. Menurut firasatnya, malam ini mereka akan datang lagi kemari. Satu helaan lagi lolos dari bibir merah menggoda itu~

Dari sisi lain danau, Kisame dan Suigetsu memperhatikan sang nona dengan prihatin. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menghibur dan menemaninya menghadapi semua ini. Mereka hanya peri air, jadi tidak mungkin mampu mengalahkan seorang vampire, apalagi ini kaisar vampire. Mau mati konyol?

"Bagaimana ini, nii-sama? Jika Naru-sama pergi dari sini, kita berdua bakal mati nihh.." ucap Suigetsu dengan nada takut sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengerikan~

"Tapi jika kita melawan juga sama saja mati kan. Vampire yang ini sangat beringas dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya sebelum aku kembali kemari", jelas Kisame yang juga tak kalah khawatirnya dengan sang adik.

"Tapi nii-sama, jika sang 'rubah' kembali dan tak menemukan sang 'dewi' kita harus gimana?" Suigetsu semakin frustasi saja sekarang.

"Lihat nanti saja. Sekarang kita bersiap saja untuk yang terburuk". Kisame hanya bisa mengguman pelan untuk meredakan ketakutan dalam dirinya.

'Jujur saja,rubah itu berkali lipat mengerikan daripada kaisar vampire, tapi kekuatan vampire itu juga tidak kalah mengerikan daripada amukan si rubah' inner Kisame galau akut~ ini mah sama aja~

**Seresereseresere**

Saat malam datang, lima bayangan bagaikan angin meleset cepat diantara pepohonan hutan. Tujuan mereka sudah terlihat didepan mata, dan hal itu membuat mereka melangkah semakin cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, kelima sosok bertudung itu telah berdiri dihadapan sesuatu yang tak terlihat mata kecuali sang penyihir.

Perlahan namun pasti sekat penghalang itu melemah, memberi sedikit celah bagi kelima-nya untuk masuk. Dengan langkah tegap nan gemulai mereka menyusuri jalanan hutan hingga menemukan istana di permukaan danau.

Sasuke memandang takjub dibalik wajah dinginya saat melihat bagaimana istana itu bisa terapung di atas air danau. Apalagi saat menemukan pemandangan yang mampu membuatnya tak berkedip sama sekali dan menurunkan sedikit wibawanya sebagai raja.

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang saat para lintah itu datang dan kembali menatapnya seperti pertama kali mereka melihatnya. Naruto mendengus sebal sebelum melontarkan kalimat sarkatis nan menusuk.

"Bisakah kalian tak menunjukkan wajah menjijikan itu padaku? Aku muak melihatnya".

Seolah sadar dari pengaruh keindahan sang gadis, kelimanya berkedip dan masing-masing segera memasang wajah foker face andalan mereka.

Apa sie yang membuat mereka terpesona hingga demikian rupa? Apa karena Naruto yang mengenakan selembar gaun sepundak dengan leher terbuka berwarna biru malam yang sangat cantik melekat ditubuhnya? Atau karena ekor berwarna emas yang terlihat menyilaukan, yang tak henti menimbulkan riak air dengan pose menggoda itu? semua itu sungguh membuat seseorang ingin segera memeluknya dan menancapkan taring kepemilikiannya dileher jenjang itu.

Seringai Sasuke terkembang saat imajinasi liarnya perlahan bangun memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dengan hasrat nyaris tak terbendung. Dia sungguh tak salah kali ini dengan pilihannya. "Kau benar-benar pantas menjadi permaisuri-ku", desisnya pelan, menahan desakan hasrat untuk segera memeluk gadis-nya.

"Dimana Iruka?" seolah tuli, Naruto mengabaikan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda dengan rambut jingkraknya itu. Tak bisa Naruto pungkiri, dirinya sedikit gemetar merasakan udara yang dibangun oleh kaisar vampire itu. Penuh gairah dan menggoda~

"Dia aman di kastil-ku cantik. Sekarang, maukah kau menerima tawaranku?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. Wajah itu terlihat datar, namun matanya setajam elang mengawasi tiap gerakan mangsanya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayangku", suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda dan menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Tapi aku punya syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Setiap malam purnama, jangan pernah kau coba untuk menyentuhku. Jika kau langgar, tanggung sendiri akibatnya, kecuali jika aku memintamu", ucap Naruto dengan senyum sinisnya, namun bagi Sasuke itu adalah sebuah tantangan terselubung.

Demi apapun, Sasuke menyukai gadis yang sulit ditaklukan.

Dengan seringai yang makin lebar, Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis menyambut umpan yang diberikan Naruto. "Jadi, malam-malam selain itu aku bebas melakukan a-pa-pun?" nada itu begitu seduktif seolah tengah bermain-main.

"Jangan harapkan itu. Selain itu,mampukah kau membawa kastil ini ketempatmu, tuan vampire yang terhormat?" nada mengejek sangat kentara pada suara Naruto barusan. Sekalipun dia sangat tau apa konsekuensinya menantang seorang kaisar vampire.

"Jangan menghina-ku cantik! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya". Suara Sasuke berubah dingin dan kejam dengan wajah keras. Kekuatannya bergemuruh hingga mengibarkan jubah gelapnya. Kau terlalu jauh menekan emosinya Naru~

"Buktikan!" sahut Naruto tak acuh.

Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto pun berdiri diiringi tatapan kagum saat melihat bagaimana ekor emas itu berubah menjadi sepasang kaki yang cantik dan mulus. Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto seolah berjalan diatas air yang membentuk sebuah jalur bagaikan jembatan menuju daratan. Dia berhenti setelah tepat berjarak sekitar satu meter dari Sasuke dan melayangkan tatapan penuh emosi dan kemarahan dan… kegelisahan.

Sasuke dengan pelan menghampiri Naruto yang tak bergeming ditempatnya. Setelah berhadapan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sisi wajah calon permaisuri-nya itu dengan lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, sayangku".

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto bridal style dan mendekapnya erat didada tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Naruto tak ingin membuang tenaganya untuk sesuatu yang tak berguna, dia sangat tau kekuatannya sekarang tak akan menang melawan seorang kaisar vampire. Dan juga jangan harapkan wajah bersemu atau terpesona padanya. Setidaknya sih bukan saat ini~

Sasuke merasa gila saat memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dirinya berusaha menahan gairah hingga tubuhnya terasa sakit. Hanya dengan panas sang gadis saja, tubuhnya sudah bereaksi secepat ini. Bagaimana jika dia berhasil memeluknya diatas tempat tidurnya? Sasuke tak sanggup membayangkan kenikmatannya untuk saat ini.

"Shikamaru, lakukan apa saja untuk membawa kastil itu ke istanaku. Kuberi waktu 10 menit", perintah Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Naruto. Mata biru itu serasa melumpuhkan pergerakannya walaupun untuk menengok sejenak saja.

"Hahhh~ merepotkan!". Sambil mengguman entah apa, Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri sisi danau dan mulai merapal mantra entah apa untuk memenuhi perintah sang kaisar.

Sesuai dengan waktu yang diberikan, Shikamaru berhasil membuat kastil itu menjadi miniature rumah mini yang muat dimasukan kedalam kantong jubahnya tanpa kesulitan untuk membawanya. "Sudah beres, my Lord".

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum malam berakhir dan menemukan tempat beristirahat saat siang datang". Komando Sasuke yang berbalik menjauhi danau yang tak memiliki kastil lagi itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kedua pengawalku sebelum kau membawaku pergi", pinta Naruto sambil mendongak kearah danau.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar sebelum berbalik menghadap danau.

"Kisame, Suigetsu, keluarlah!" seru Naruto lantang. Dari dalam danau, kedua orang yang dipanggil muncul sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kami mendengarkan, Naru-sama".

"Ingatlah pesanku ini dan sampaikan pada-nya nanti, 'kupu-kupu cantik kesayangannya terjerat oleh jaring laba-laba tak terlihat tanpa bisa melepaskan diri lagi'. Itu saja". Ucap Naruto dengan senyum penuh misteri diwajahnya.

"Mengerti, Naru-sama". Setelah itu keduanya pun hilang kembali kedalam danau.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar teka-teki yang diucapkan barusan dan menambah daftar sukanya padi gadis didekapannya itu. "Aku bukan laba-laba sayangku, aku vampire", serunya dengan bangga.

"Aku sangat tahu itu". Guman Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"Kita pergi".

"Turunkan aku! Aku mampu berjalan sendiri", seru Naruto sambil menggeliat dipelukan kuat Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis menahan erangan.

"Tidak sayangku! Kau akan memperlambat perjalanan kita", tolak Sasuke tegas.

Naruto hanya mampu memaki pelan dan berusaha mencari pegangan selain harus memeluk leher putih milik Sasuke dengan keengganan luar biasa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar menyembunyikan raut bahagianya.

Dalam satu kali lompatan, mereka telah hilang dari pandangan mata dan berlari menyonsong esok hari.

'Sepertinya takdirku memang harus terikat dengan vampire yang paling kubenci. Menyedihkan". Naruto mendesah dalam hati dan tersenyum kecut dalam dekapan kokoh sang vampire yang harus dia akui sangat tampan ini.

Skip time~

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat mereka sampai adalah sebuah gerbang beton yang terukir dengan lukisan Yunani kuno menghiasi tiap inci lapisannya. Dari situ saja, Naruto mampu menyimpulkan orang seperti apa yang tinggal didalamnya. Bangunan itu memang pantas bagi seorang kaisar. Itu baru luarnya, saat mereka masuk kedalam, Naruto tak mampu menahan decak kagum saat melihat berbagai lukisan dan potret menghiasi tiap dinding istana tersebut. Begitu pula dengan karpet dan permadani bulu yang lembut terhampar menutupi lantai marmer ruangan itu. Belum lagi perkakas seperti guci dan lain sebagainya.

"Apa istana-mu ini semacam gudang harta begitu?" sinis Naruto saat mereka telah sampai dibagian dapur rumah tersebut. Naruto segera saja duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada, tubuhnya sungguh lelah. Dia butuh air! Damm it!

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli saat mendengar ucapan sinis gadis-nya tadi. 'Dia itu sungguh sangat menarik' pikir Sasuke sambil mengambil sebotol darah segar dari dalam kulkas. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan berbagai wadah makanan yang langsung ditatanya dihadapan Naruto.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar bukan. Aku belum tau apa makanan yang kau sukai". Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya saat melihat tampang bengong Naruto sesaat tadi sebelum berubah datar.

Tanpa merubah raut wajahnya, Naruto mencoba mengambil semangkuk besar makanan berupa mie berkuah yang masih terasa hangat dengan bermacam taburan daging diatasnya. Dirinya memang merasa sangat lapar dan letih sekali. Jadi, untuk kali ini dia akan berkompromi dengan lintah mesum itu.

Kenapa lintah mesum? Hampir sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke selalu berusaha mencuri ciuman darinya serta tak henti menggodanya. Hal itu sungguh menjengkelkan dan membuatnya sangat kesal setengah mati.

"Dimana pengasuhku?" tanya Naruto saat dia telah selesai menghabiskan satu mangkok besar mie berkuah itu. 'Mie ini enak sekali' batin Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melotot sebentar saat melihat bagaimana cepatnya mie berkuah itu ludes, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai mie tersebut. "Apa kau suka dengan mie berkuah tadi? Aku bisa pesankan itu pada koki untuk meletakkannya dalam daftar menu". Sasuke bicara sambil meminum botol darahnya sampai habis.

"Aku suka, dan jangan coba alihkan pembicaraan, Lintah!" seru Naruto ketus.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tengah kesal itu. Semakin kesal, dia semakin cantik, pikir Sasuke eror. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya saat kita menikah nanti", ucap Sasuke sembari menanti respon dari Naruto.

"A-apa? Menikah! Bukankah aku hanya perlu berdiri disisimu saja kan?" seru Naruto sambil buru-buru minum segelas air saat dirasanya daging ayam tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

Dengan penuh perhatian Sasuke mengambil selembar lap bersih dan menyeka lelehan air yang menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun berdiri disisiku tanpa terikat padaku, cantik. Kau itu istimewa, dan aku menginginkanmu sepenuhnya dalam pelukanku", jelas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Haruskah seperti itu? bukankah pernikahan adalah sakral yang membutuhkan kepercayaan dari dua orang yang melakukannya". Naruto merasa tak bernafsu lagi untuk melanjutkan acara makan dan langsung merasa kenyang seketika.

"Aku mempercayaimu dan juga mencintaimu. Aku akan membuatmu percaya dan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku berjanji!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan tiada keraguan lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika aku menolak, kau akan menyakiti semua yang kusayangi, bukan?" sahut Naruto dengan lirih dan terdengar pasrah. Tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya untuk meloloskan diri dari keinginan iblis keras kepala ini.

Seringai Sasuke mencuat dan perlahan dirinya mendekati Naruto yang tertunduk menatap lantai dengan ekspresi sendu. Dalam satu sentakan, Naruto telah berpindah dalam dekapannya dan membawanya secara perlahan menaiki tangga lantai dua. "Akan kutunjukan kamar kita", bisiknya mesra ditelinga Naruto yang menekuk wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Lintah mesum!" maki Naruto tanpa menutupi kekesalannya lagi.

Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

Sesampainya didalam kamar yang bergaya minimalis dan sedikit sentuhan jepang itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dengan seksama. Sebuah bed berukuran king size tertata apik ditengah ruangan, kamar mandi disisi kanan, serta sebuah pintu menuju balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau cantik, disisi kiri bed ada lemari besar berwarna hitam dengan tiga pintu buatan Itali yang sangat cantik. Belum lagi meja rias yang sangat apik disamping kepala ranjang. Sungguh penataan yang luar biasa. Namun, sebuah gorden yang sangat tebal berwarna merah menutupi pintu menuju balkon, kamar itu juga tak satupun terdapat jendela yang mampu ditembus sinar matahari. Vampir~~

Dengan pelan Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dipinggir ranjang sambil duduk disisinya.

"Kau telah mempersiapkan sampai sejauh ini. Kelihatannya kau sangat yakin aku akan menerima tawaranmu", sungut Naruto sambil berdiri menjauh menuju arah balkon.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan keinginanku, cantik", ucap Sasuke kalem sambil berdiri dibelakang Naruto dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Kepalanya disusupkan pada leher jenjang Naruto dan merasakan denyut nadi lehernya serta kehangatannya dan wangi darah yang tersimpan disana.

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kecupan singkat Sasuke pada lehernya cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. " U-uhh! Aku ingin kembali ke kastil-ku, sekarang!" seru Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

'Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama dipelukannya' batin Naruto gelisah. Perlahan gairahnya mulai merambati dirinya, dan dia takut akan lepas kendali menghadapi tiap godaan nakal Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan mudah merasakan nada gemetar Naruto dan juga merasakan gairahnya yang mulai terbangunkan. 'Berapa lama kau mampu menahan diri, sayangku' bisik hati Sasuke dengan senyuman samar diujung bibirnya.

"Apapun untukmu, permaisuriku yang cantik", sahut Sasuke yang dengan cepat mencuri sebuah ciuman lembut dari bibir merah menggoda itu.

"Vampir brengsek!" maki Naruto dengan wajah bersemu saat bibirnya dicium sekilas. Sialan.

**Sereseresereseresere**

Sesampainya dipinggir danau cantik itu, beberapa orang telah menanti mereka berdua. Sebut saja Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru yang sudah dikenal oleh Naruto, dan sebagian lagi yang baru dilihatnya tadi sore saat mereka sampai disini. Yang lain itu adalah Sakura, vampire cantik dengan rambut sewarna permen karet itu. Karin, vampire berambut merah dengan kacamata yang selalu menebarkan sikap centilnya itu dan tersenyum menggoda pada Sasuke, yang sayangnya selalu diabaikan.

Ada pula Gaara, setengah penyihir setengah vampire, dengan sikap datar dan wajah dingin menyamai sang kaisar vampire dan tak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun sejak dirinya digigit vampire gila. Dan Jugo, pria bertubuh kekar dan besar yang tak pernah menunjukan ekspresi sedikitpun dan selalu menyendiri itu berdiri sedikit jauh dari para rekan dan saudaranya.

"Sudah kau kembalikan seperti semula istana mungil permaisuri-ku, Shika?" Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan dalamnya menatap tajam kesekeliling orang yang baru saja menunduk hormat padanya.

"Sudah kucoba. Entah mengapa, danau ini seolah menolak keberadaan kastil ini, my Lord", tutur Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut dan pose berpikir ala detektif.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Sasuke tak senang.

Belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab, seseorang telah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa meletakkan istana itu disana penyihir nanas". Kalimat dengan bernada ejekan itu terlontar dari orang yang tadinya tersembunyi dalam bayangan Kakashi dan berusaha menampakan dirinya kedepan.

"Naru-sama!" serunya dengan gembira namun terselip nada menyesal.

"Iruka-chan!" pekik Naruto dengan gembira dan langsung berlari memeluk Iruka setelah sebelumnya melepas paksa rengkuhan erat dipinggangnya oleh Sasuke. Mereka pun berpelukan melepas rindu.

Iruka dengan senang hati menyambut pelukan sang nona, namun dengan segera pula melepaskannya. Dirinya merasa menyesal dan tak pantas karena telah membuat nona kesayangannya terjebak bersama seorang vampire. Apalagi sekarang dia telah..

"Kenapa Iru-chan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti saat melihat raut sedih diwajah pengasuh kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Naru-sama! Saya tidak mampu melindungi anda", ucap Iruka yang menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut dihadapan Naruto dan terdengar isakan kecil.

Naruto menarik lengan kanan Iruka dan mengamatinya dengan seksama, didapatinya sekelumit tato berwarna merah sepanjang lengan kanan bawahnya hingga pergelangan tangan. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menggerutukkan giginya dengan rasa amarah yang meluap hingga ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa ini perbuatanmu, Lintah perak mesum?" seru Naruto dengan nada penuh tekanan. Tiba-tiba saja aura disekitar Naruto terasa berat dan menghimpit pernafasan.

"Benar. Sekarang dia adalah pasanganku", jawab Kakashi dengan sangat bangga dan terlihat sangat puas. Takkan pernah dia kira, jika jawaban itu akan membawa penderitaan buatnya nanti~

Mendengar jawaban puas Kakashi, Naruto berpaling menatap mereka satu persatu hingga tatapannya terhenti pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang merasa tatapan tajam mengarah padanya tiba-tiba saja jadi merinding ngeri.

"Kau, rambut nanas! Kau akan membayar akibat dari perbuatanmu pada pengasuhku!" seru Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan terpatri dibibir merah menggoda itu.

"Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab? Salahkan saja pengasuhmu yang lemah", bela Shikamaru tak terima disalahkan. Kakashi brengsek!

Ctik! Dengan satu jentikan jari…

Arggghhhh!

Jeritan panjang terdengar memenuhi area danau itu, hingga membuat beberapa vampire sontak terkejut. Pasalnya mereka tak melihat adanya serangan yang tiba-tiba hingga membuat Shikamaru menjerit keras dan menggeliat bagai cacing panggang ditanah.

"Itu baru permulaan siksaan untukmu. Jangan pernah membantah perintahku, jika kau masih ingin merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari esok pagi", seru Naruto dengan tajam tanpa mengurangi aura pekat dan kejamnya. Aroma kesakitan dan kemarahan masih terasa diudara.

Para vampire hanya bisa melongo tak percaya atas ucapan Naruto barusan. Wooww! Sepertinya ratu mereka tak kalah kejamnya seperti sang kaisar vampire sendiri. Bibir Sasuke berkedut senang saat melihat aksi Naruto tadi. "Dia benar-benar pantas sebagai permaisuri-ku".

"Nona-mu itu ternyata mengerikan juga huh", bisik Kakashi yang entah kapan telah berdiri disisi Iruka, yang masih menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan nona-nya itu.

"Itu masih belum seberapa. Nanti, kau akan melihat siapa nona-ku yang sesungguhnya", balas Iruka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kakashi yang hanya mendecak sebal.

"Cukup sayangku. Hal itu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang mari kita lihat masalah kastil mungil milikmu ini. Jika begini, kastil ini tak bisa kau tinggali bukan?" lerai Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut punggung Naruto yang masih tegang karena emosinya.

Perlahan Naruto pun mulai rileks dan melemah dibawah sentuhan halus Sasuke.

"Penyihirmu benar-benar payah, Sasuke. Biar kulakukan sendiri saja". Seru Naruto dengan ketus dan berjalan mendekati danau.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengguman pelan dan berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu Gaara yang berdiri dekat dengannya. 'Serangan apa itu tadi?'.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah menatap danau seperti menerka ada apa saja didalamnya itu. "Ijinkan aku untuk mencoba mengembalikan kastilmu, yang mulia", suara datarnya memecah lamunan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik memperhatikan Gaara sekilas sebelum berbalik lagi menghadap danau dan mengacuhkan tawarannya tadi. "Tidak perlu. Sasuke, sebaiknya kau atur lagi anak buahmu itu", dengus Naruto yang terdengar begitu menusuk dan menghina bagi telinga para vampire yang langsung menyembulkan taringnya. Betapa mahalnya sebuah harga diri~

"Berhati-hatilah dengan bicaramu, sayangku. Mereka tak memiliki kendali yang bagus", sahut Sasuke tak acuh.

"Aku tak peduli. Iruka, kau saja yang selesaikan. Aku ingin tidur", seru Naruto sambil lalu, meninggalkan danau dan semua orang yang menatapnya heran. Begitu cepatkah suasana hatinya berubah?

"Baik, Naru-sama", sahut Iruka dengan patuh.

Naruto melangkah kembali ke istana Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang, bahkan Sasuke dilewatinya begitu saja. Saat ini emosinya sedang tak stabil, tubuhnya lelah, matanya berat dan sesak oleh airmata yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Demi harga diri, Naruto tak akan membiarkan mereka melihat airmatanya menetes sedikitpun.

Setelah tiba didepan pintu yang seingatnya tadi adalah kamar yang dimasukinya bersama Sasuke, Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Toh, mau dihindari juga nantinya ini akan tetap jadi kamarnya juga kan~ begitu menyentuh kasur, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya menyamping diujung kasur dengan kaki menjuntai lantai.

Berbagai kejadian yang telah dialaminya membuatnya tak tahan menahan tangis lebih lama lagi. Naruto pun terisak pelan tanpa mempedulikan kedatangan Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Kau jahat, kau vampire menyebalkan! Kenapa semua yang kusayangi selalu direnggut dari sisiku oleh lintah seperti kalian". Naruto mengguman mengeluarkan segala kekesalan dan ketidakberdayaannya sambil menangis pilu.

Sasuke duduk disisi Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang tersebar diatas kasur besar itu. Harum sekali dan sangat halus, hingga membuat Sasuke ketagihan. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan dirinya dibelakang Naruto dan memeluk pinggang ramping yang masih menangis kecil itu dan mendaratkan ciuman dipuncak kepalanya. Melihat sisi lemah sang gadis, entah mengapa membangkitkan sisi primitive vampire dalam diri Sasuke untuk melindungi kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak semuanya bersifat barbar, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kaum vampire juga telah mulai berevolusi dan sedikit demi sedikit beradaptasi terhadap jaman modern. Kami tak bisa lagi hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dan mengacuhkan peradaban manusia yang semakin maju. Tapi kuakui masih ada yang sulit untuk menerima dan diatur oleh hukum-ku". Sasuke berusaha menghibur dan sedikit menjelaskan akan sifat buas kaum vampire yang sedikit mengalami perubahan itu. tapi itu saja tidak akan cukup kan~

"Bukankah kau adalah raja mereka? Perkataanmu adalah hukum". Lirih Naruto dan tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Sasuke. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia menerima penghiburan seorang vampire.

"Masih ada yang tak bisa menerima evolusi, sayangku. Tidurlah, besok malam kau akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra". Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan menyamankan posisi mereka berbaring.

Dengan tubuh yang lelah, hati yang terluka oleh kenangan lama, dan suatu keinginan untuk membalaskan rasa kesal dan sakit hati atas harga diri yang terluka, Naruto berusaha memejamkan mata dan meyusun rencana jauh dalam benaknya untuk memberikan para lintah ini sedikit rasa frustasi.

Perlahan cahaya pagi mulai muncul untuk menghangatkan bumi dan menandai awal baru dari sebuah perjalanan panjang dua makhluk yang berbeda namun sama-sama merasakan cinta.

Tbc~

Bagaimana ini? Cukup puaskah anda dengan lanjutannya? Kesibukan saya benar-benar menggunung, hingga untuk update kilat pun ga berani janji dehh~

Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya minna~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Never change from Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Pair: SasufemNaru slight KakaIru**

**Rate: Masih T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Family**

**Warning: OOc pasti~ gaje tak perlu diragukan lagi~ humor garing~ typo terselip~ jika tak suka, leave this page! Right?**

**Sebelumnya saya balas repiu ya, makasih banget buat yang udah mau mampir sejenak kesini~**

**Moku-chan: hehehehe..maaf jika kurang panjang, saya udah nge-stok tiap fic saya untuk multichap cukup K3+ word aja. Itu juga belum lagi dengan curcol sana-sini. Maaf yaaa…**

**Earl louisia vi duivel: hehehehe.. udah pada tau yaa. Nanti itu rubah mank muncul koq. Banyak kejutan ntar tentang naru-chan. kyaaa…**

**Ca-kun: gomen ne~ yang ini juga lama yaaa.. tapi baca lagi yaaa..**

**Dwidobechan: makasih yaaa udah baca.. ga papa telat asal mampir yaa*plak* hehehehe.. tuh tau dahhh..**

**Dhekyu: tenang aja, ini tetap rate T koq, buat yang berharap rate M maaf yaa.. saya ini ga becus buat yang 'asam manis' gitu. Tapi baca saya sukaa, hahahahaha…*plakbuagh***

** : hahahaha.. makasih ya udah mampir, saya usahakan..**

**Ai tsukimori: sasuke lagi kejeduk tembok makanya bisa gitu*ditabok sasu* hahahaha…**

**Laila. : hehehehe..makasih ya udah mampir baca, tapi saya ini susah sekali buat update kilat. Dunyat itu super sibuk dahhh.. harap maklum yaa..**

**Nakato-san: pasti.. baca lagi yaaa…**

**Hatakehanahungry: makasih ya, semangatnya nular niee.. si pink ma merah ga bakal ganggu koq, nanti rubah juga muncul. Baca aja lagi yaa.. bakal tau semuanya..**

**Namikazevi: hehehehe.. saya usahakan ya, tapi buat kakairu, nyempil aja yaaa..*jiahhh***

**Rosa damascena: lupa? Jangan dong. Baca aja lagi biar ingat yaaa.. hehehehe..**

**Aoi ciel: wuahh ini alur lambat yaaa?*plakk* hehehehe..saya kurang ngerti atuh, maklumin aja ya sedikit error..**

**Nonounnie: hehehehe..ya gapapa tohhh, gak selamanya dia jadi ikan..*ditampol naru***

** : itu nanti akan terkuak seiring cerita, jadi baca terus yaaa..**

**Akhirnya, sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang rela fave juga alert nie fic yaaa, maaf tidak dapat saya sebutkan satu persatu namanya. Tapi saya senang saat anda senang jugaa~ mari mulai minna~~**

**Part 3~ Disaster Wedding~**

Saat hari makin meninggi, matahari pun semakin panas menerangi bumi. Namun, bagi hutan kabut itu, matahari hanya remang-remang seperti lampu neon dimalam hari. Sehingga bagi beberapa setengah vampire dan penyihir itu adalah anugrah karena mereka tak perlu kepanasan dan takut terbakar. Sedangkan bagi vampire murni, sekecil apapun cahaya matahari itu sudah cukup untuk menghanguskan mereka.

Dibagian sebuah taman, yang berada tepat dibelakang bangunan utama dari kastil kaisar vampire telah tertata begitu indah dan cantiknya sebuah altar yang didominasi warna hijau, putih dan keemasan. Belum lagi sebuah karpet beludru warna biru gelap yang terentang sebagai jalan atau blue road bagi mempelai wanitanya. Semua telah Sasuke persiapkan sejak lama sebelum dia pergi menjemput calon permaisurinya, dimana dia menginginkan semua harus sempurna.

Semua telah siap, mereka hanya menunggu malam segera tiba. Saat malam datang, maka kesenangan pun akan segera dimulai. Dan mungkin juga penderitaan untuk sebagian orang~ muahahahaha…*plakk*

Sementara itu, disisi kanan yang mana tepatnya adalah danau yang tak lagi kosong, karena kastil mungil calon permaisuri vampire telah mengisinya. Rupanya kerja keras Iruka berhasil. Meski setelahnya dia harus beristirahat karena kekuatan sihirnya terkuras habis.

Diberanda kastilnya, Naruto tengah menikmati matahari hangat yang menembus kabut dan memayunginya. Naruto menunduk menatap air danau yang telah berubah warna menjadi sangat hijau itu sejalan dengan ekornya yang memainkan air dan menimbulkan riak. Saat ini dia tengah berpikir untuk semua rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Dalam diam, Naruto yang masih menunduk tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh sendiri membayangkan rencananya nanti.

'Sebaiknya kalian bersiap saja, para lintah sialan! Akan kubuat kalian menderita dan tersiksa karena sudah meremehkan aku'. Batin Naruto dengan senyum yang semakin lebar dan kekehannya yang mulai terdengar menakutkan.

"Sepertinya anda senang sekali, Naru-sama". Suara halus nan merdu khas wanita tiba-tiba menyapa dari sisi kanan Naruto.

"Hal apakah yang menyenangkan itu, Naru-sama?" suara lain kembali menyusul dari sisi kiri Naruto.

"Ah~ Shion, Sasame. Sudah kalian bereskan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepala sopan padanya.

"Sudah, Naru-sama", jawab keduanya kompak.

"Terimakasih. Malam ini bulan purnama sempurna akan muncul, aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam". Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang mulai meredup. Mata birunya terlihat berkilat akan sesuatu.

Shion dan Sasame adalah peri air yang menjaga dan tinggal di dalam danau itu. Berkat Iruka yang telah membersihkan danau dengan sihirnya sehingga membebaskan kedua peri air itu dari penjara airnya. Awalnya kedua gadis itu marah saat mereka tiba-tiba terbebas dari penjaranya, namun saat mendengar bahwa dewi air akan meletakkan istananya dipermukaan danau mereka, keduanya pun sangat senang. Siapa yang mau menolak anugrah menjadi pelayan seorang dewi. Pelayan dewi adalah pekerjaan yang paling dipuja oleh seluruh kalangan peri air. Alasannya? Nanti saja yaaa~

Shion adalah peri air berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki mata violet yang cantik dan tajam. Wajahnya cantik dan sangat memuja Naruto. Sedangkan Sasame adalah peri air yang ceria dan aktif, rambutnya orange dengan bola mata coklat yang indah. Dia sangat loyal dan begitu memuja mata biru Naruto. Berbeda dengan Sasame, Shion cenderung pendiam dan terkesan sinis, namun dia sebenarnya sangat pemalu loh.

Sejak Iruka membebaskan mereka, keduanya lah yang mengurus dan melayani Naruto menggantikan Iruka yang sekarang hanya mengawasi saja.

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur sejenak. Jangan bangunkan aku jika belum waktunya, kalian mengerti?" titah Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya. Dalam sedetik ekornya telah berganti dengan kaki putih mulus yang cantik yang terbalut dengan kimono kuning gading yang ujungnya terserak bebas dilantai.

"Mengerti, Naru-sama". Jawaban serentak dengan kepala tertunduk hormat dari kedua gadis cantik itu.

Naruto bergerak dengan luwes memasuki istananya menuju ruang tengah, dimana dalamnya yang ditata dengan nilai seni tinggi khas kaum peri air yang amat mengagungkan keindahan dan keharmonisan. Ditengah ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dengan lebar seukuran ranjang muat satu orang dan bertumpuk bantal-bantal yang lembut dan empuk. Pada atas sandaran sofa terdapat sebuah lambang pusaran air menandakan siapa pemiliknya. Disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat tirai-tirai tipis bagaikan dinding menggantikan fungsi jendela. Naruto merebahkan dirinya telentang menatap langit-langit yang seperti awan biru itu dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Entah dia tidur atau sekedar menutup mata saja~

**Seresereseresere**

Matahari semakin mendekati titik terbenamnya, begitu pula sebuah kegiatan di altar pun mulai terlihat. Dalam keremangan senja, beberapa orang terlihat mondar-mandir disekitar altar dan bangunan utama. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu diatas sebuah meja panjang dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat indah.

Sakura, vampire cantik dan sexy yang telah keluar dari peti matinya itu terlihat mengawasi setiap gerakan dan kesibukan yang terjadi. Dirinya mendapat tugas untuk menyiapkan jamuan bagi upacara berpasangan sang kaisar vampire. Sesungguhnya bagi Sakura, kegiatan ini sangat merepotkan dan hanya membuang waktunya saja. Tapi ini adalah perintah, sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Sakura hanya menghela nafas saking bosannya.

"Kau kelihatan tak senang". Satu suara yang semakin menambah rasa bosan Sakura terdengar dari samping kanannya.

Vampire tampan dengan kulit pucat dan mata tak berpupil itu terlihat menawan dengan kemeja sutra warna hitam dan celana katunnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai untuk malam ini, yang mana semakin menambah pesonanya.

"Aku hanya heran, buat apa Sasuke repot-repot menyiapkan acara seperti ini? Kenapa dia tak langsung saja menandainya", dengus Sakura tanpa repot menyembunyikan rasa bosannya pada Neji yang bersedekap.

"Itu karena Sasuke menginginkan agar permaisurinya menerima ikatan berpasangan dengan sukarela", sahut Kakashi yang juga telah muncul disana bersama Iruka yang dipeluknya dengan posesif.

Vampire dengan surai perak itu berjalan beriringan dengan Iruka yang kelihatan terpaksa mengikutinya. Tapi apa mereka peduli? Ga tuh~

"Merepotkan". Shikamaru pun ikutan muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka yang telah hadir. Rambut nanas dan wajah mengantuknya itu terlihat sangat malas sekali.

"Yoo~ Shika, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kakashi menyapanya sambil tersenyum tipis, yang bagi Shikamaru diartikan dengan ejekan.

"Menyebalkan! Kau brengsek Kakashi! Gara-gara perbuatanmu, aku jadi kena getahnya", sinis Shikamaru dengan hujaman tatapan tajam pada Kakashi yang terkekeh geli.

"Tapi kau senang bukan, bisa bersama permaisuri kaisar walaupun sebagai pelayannya", seringai Kakashi makin lebar saat melihat tampang Shikamaru yang menahan kemarahannya juga kekesalannya.

"Sialan kau! Kau ingin aku cepat mati ya". Shikamaru membuang muka dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi, serangan apa yang kau terima waktu itu, Shika?" Neji yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara, akhirnya membuka suara. Pertanyaan itu sudah mengganggunya sejak semalam.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung bagaimana menjabarkannya, yang jelas tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi". Shikamaru mengusap-usap lengannya dengan gamang sambil kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang diterimanya waktu itu.

"Luarbiasa. Untung saja kau tidak segera mati saat itu", cibir Kakashi lagi.

Shikamaru yang sudah kesal, hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Saat ini dirinya tengah kehilangan nafsunya untuk sekedar berdebat dengan vampire mesum itu. Shikamaru aja bilang dia mesum~

"Itu hanya karena kau dikasihani saja, penyihir nanas". Iruka tiba-tiba menimpal dalam obrolan singkat mereka.

Kata-kata Iruka berdampak besar bagi yang mendengarnya. Tak pelak menyulut api amarah Shikamaru yang tadi sudah sedikit meredup. Sedikit loh ya~

"Apa maksudmu, makhluk air?" kalimat penuh tekanan itu tak membuat Iruka takut sedikitpun. Bahkan dengan berani dia membalas tatapan tajam Shikamaru.

"Huh. Kau hanya beruntung saja terpilih menjadi boneka bagi Naru-sama. Paling nanti juga kau akan disiksanya pelan-pelan", sahut Iruka tak kalah sinis. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, yang mau saja diperbudak olehnya. Jangan harap!" cibir Shikamaru dengan tatapan menghujam.

"Memangnya kalian pikir, Naru-sama begitu lemah sampai tak berdaya menghukum kalian semua. Kalian menyedihkan!" dengan kalimat itu, Iruka beranjak pergi meninggalkan kaum vampire dan penyihir yang tiba-tiba terdiam membisu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kakashi langsung menangkap lengan Iruka yang berjalan menjauh.

"Lepaskan! Mempersiapkan Naru-sama". Iruka menepis tangan yang menggengamnya dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari area tersebut menuju istana permukaan danau.

Dalam keheningan, malam telah datang dan membangunkan setiap mahkluk malam. Persiapan pesta telah selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu para tokoh utamanya muncul.

**Seresereseresere**

Sasuke yang telah bangun sejak tadi, hanya menyeringai tipis saat merasakan ketegangan para rekannya ditaman. Baginya, perdebatan mereka adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya sebagai pembuka malam. Malam ini, pasti banyak hal menarik akan terjadi, Sasuke tak pernah mengabaikan firasatnya yang selalu tepat itu.

Tanpa melepas seringainya, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke bukan Neji yang gila pada kamar mandi, jadi cukup 30 menit dia telah selesai. Masih dengan senyum yang tak mau pergi dari wajahnya, Sasuke memakai kemeja hitam dan celana panjang yang memperindah sosoknya. Dengan sentuhan akhir sebuah jubah bulu yang mewah dan halus, Sasuke telah selesai bersiap.

"Waktunya untuk menemui permaisuriku yang cantik". Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar saat membayangkan bagaimana rupa Naruto-nya nanti. Dia jadi semakin tidak sabar saja~

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga istananya dengan anggun dan halus, dimana dibawah tangga, Jugo dan Karin telah menunggunya. Dengan angkuh, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pada keduanya yang menunduk hormat. "Ayo pergi".

"Yes, my Lord".

**Sereseresereseresere**

Sementara itu, di istana danau, Iruka masuk dengan perlahan mendekati ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Dengan penuh kasih dibangunkannya sang nona yang saat itu masih terlelap.

"Iruka…" Naruto yang baru bangun menopang kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata biru yang sayu.

"Saatnya bersiap Naru-sama". Ucap Iruka dengan pelan.

"Sudah waktunya ya. Dengar Iruka, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu. Keluarlah, biar Shion dan Sasame saja yang membantuku", seru Naruto tanpa memandang pada pengasuhnya itu. Jujur saja, dia masih merasa kecewa dengan pelayannya yang satu ini.

"Maafkan saya, Naru-sama". Iruka mengucapkannya dengan bibir gemetar, dan berbalik keluar. Hatinya sangat pedih merasakan kekecewaan sang nona padanya. Selama ini, belum pernah nona-nya itu mengacuhkannya seperti ini. 'Semua ini gara-gara vampire mesum brengsek itu. aku tidak akan memaafkannya'.

Setelah Iruka keluar, Naruto menatap sedih pada daun pintu yang dilewati pengasuhnya tadi. 'Maafkan aku, Iruka. Tapi kau juga harus mendapat hukuman'.

"Sasame, Shion! Bawa kemari perlengkapannya". Tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringnya, Naruto memanggil kedua pelayan cantik itu. Dan tak menunggu lama, keduanya datang dihadapan Naruto sembari membawa satu paket pakaian lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

"Bantu aku memakainya". Dengan patuh keduanya membantu Naruto mengganti kimononya dengan yang baru dan menata rambut pirang panjangnya yang indah itu.

Selama hampir setengah jam, kedua pelayan itu pun mendecak kagum saat mereka selesai mempersiapkan majikannya. Naruto yang mengenakan kimono warna merah dengan corak bunga lily itu terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi. Dengan kemben sebatas dada dan kerah kimono yang sengaja diturunkan hingga leher jenjang dan pundaknya terekpos bebas. Sungguh menggiurkan penampilannya, terlebih bagi para lintah mesum itu. Penampilan Naruto bagaikan gadis geisha jaman Meiji yang menggoda. Belum lagi rambutnya yang ditata dengan tusuk konde emas berhiaskan bunga Tsubaki merah sungguh mempesona. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna, layaknya seorang dewi.

"Anda sangat cantik, Naru-sama", dengan tatapan penuh binar dimatanya, Sasame tak hentinya memuji Naruto.

"Kau juga cantik, Sasame", balas Naruto dengan seulas senyum tipis hingga membuat Sasame tersipu malu.

"Silahkan Naru-sama". Suara Shion mengalihkan acara memuji itu, dimana gadis cantik satu itu telah membukakan pintu untuk keluar.

"Ayo kita temui vampire mesum itu". langkah kaki yang anggun nampak tak terganggu dengan helaian panjang kain baju yang menutupi kakinya. Dengan kepala terangkat dan mental yang dikuatkan, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju altar pernikahan, ketempat yang tak akan bisa melepaskannya lagi.

**Seresereseresere**

Taman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi altar pernikahan terindah dengan penerangan cahaya bulan dan puluhan lilin yang menyala, menjadikan suasana terasa sunyi dan mistis.

Didepan Sasuke ada sebuah meja yang berisi dua buah gelas dan sebuah kotak kecil terbalut beludru merah. Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah disana menunggu permaisurinya hadir. Sedangkan rekan-rekannya berdiri berjejer dikiri-kanan altar pernikahannya.

Suasana yang semula sunyi tiba-tiba buyar oleh sapuan angin malam yang dingin. Seolah muncul dari balik kabut yang tebal, sebuah cahaya redup timbul dari arah danau menuju ke altar. Semakin lama cahaya kecil itu makin mendekat dan berhenti diujung karpet beludru yang memanjang ke altar. Saat itu juga, para vampire itu menahan nafasnya bersamaan saat melihat kedatangan Naruto.

Kedatangan Naruto bagaikan hipnotis bagi mereka. Naruto bagaikan dewi yang tersesat dibumi dan tak tau arah pulang. Kecantikannya memancarkan kehangatan dan penuh kasih, namun ada sesuatu dibalik mata birunya yang terlihat bercahaya indah. Apapun itu, pastinya hal yang kurang bagus.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri karpet beludru itu menghampiri Sasuke yang telah memasang seringainya sejak tadi dan menerima uluran tangannya. "Permaisuriku yang cantik", ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Mulailah, Kakashi", seru Sasuke pada vampire kepercayaannya yang telah berdiri dibelakang meja menghadap pada keduanya.

"Yes, my Lord".

"Sasuke-sama, bersediakah anda menerima Naru-sama sebagai pasangan anda dan melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun?" suara Kakashi terdengar membahana sebagai penghulu pernikahan.

"Aku sangat bersedia", jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tautannya pada tangan Naruto dan memberinya tatapan penuh arti.

"Naru-sama, bersediakah anda menerima Sasuke-sama sebagai pasangan anda dalam keadaan apapun?" kembali Kakashi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto terdiam sambil menatap lekat pada Sasuke yang masih menunjukkan seringai penuh arti padanya. Diiringi hembusan nafas panjang, Naruto menggumankan jawabannya. "Aku bersedia".

"Silahkan sematkan cincinnya dan cium pasangan anda, Sasuke-sama". Ucap Kakashi mengakhiri upacara sacral itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera membuka kotak kecil diatas meja tadi dan menyematkan cincin emas berbentuk hati dengan mata berlian biru yang cantik dijari manis Naruto. Dan tanpa basa-basi mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu penuh nafsu. Tepuk tangan singkat pun terdengar.

Setelah mengakhiri kecupannya, Sasuke berbisik mesra ditelinga Naruto. "Kau milikku! Selamanya tetap milikku, permaisuriku yang cantik".

Naruto hanya bisa membiarkan rona merah tipis merambat dipipinya dengan nafas sedikit terengah pasca kecupan tadi. Sasuke benar-benar ahli dalam berciuman. Anggaplah kecupan sebelum badai~

Kemudian Kakashi kembali menyerahkan dua buah gelas berisi arak Jepang khusus pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Keduanya pun saling mengaitkan lengan dan meminum dari gelasnya masing-masing.

"Anda berdua telah resmi saling berpasangan. Selamat". Seru Kakashi dengan penuh hormat.

"Selamat, my Lord!" seru rekan Sasuke bersamaan dengan penuh penghormatan.

"Silahkan kalian lanjutkan pestanya, ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan", ucap Sasuke dengan penuh gairah. Tak dipedulikannya seringai para vampire yang terkekeh tertahan. Vampire itu sama saja tipenya… mesum namun menawan.

Dengan menahan seringainya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum Naruto mengembang..

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dulu sebelum mengikutimu", ucapnya dengan wajah ceria, namun agak mencurigakan.

"Silahkan saja. Mereka akan mendengarkan", sahut Sasuke dengan bersedekap menunggu.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto malah bergerak perlahan menghampiri Shikamaru yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan gelas berisi wine-nya. Hingga membuat yang didekati bersiaga akan sesuatu yang tak nyaman menurutnya. Setelah berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar lima langkah, Naruto malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ne, namamu Shikamaru bukan? Aku ingin kau mencari sesuatu untukku", ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Shikamaru menegang. Pasalnya aura dibelakang Naruto tak sesuai dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Mengerikan…

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar ucapan ratu-nya tadi. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara menerima atau menolak keinginan permaisuri yang menawan itu. "Apa yang anda inginkan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Sederhana. Bawakan padaku pohon apel yang tak pernah berhenti berbuah disegala musim. Aku tak menerima kegagalan". Ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria dan kedengarannya bahagia.

Bagai patung batu, para vampire yang mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto tak bersuara sedikitpun. Mereka terhenyak kaget atas keinginan yang tak masuk akal itu. bahkan Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran. Tapi yang terparah adalah reaksi Shikamaru. Wajahnya melongo hebat, hancur sudah harga dirinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana saya bisa menemukannya Naru-sama? Lagipula kenapa harus saya?" sahut Shikamaru coba bernegosiasi. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah kemana mencari permintaan yang aneh itu. Memangnya ada ya pohon yang selalu berbuah tanpa mengenal musim? Shikamaru jadi pusing dadakan, padahal diakan penyihir yang jenius.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu menemukannya. Yang terpenting kau harus menemukannya dan membawanya padaku. Lagipula itu adalah hukuman yang layak bagi penerobos sepertimu", ucap Naruto dengan ketus dan semakin membuat Shikamaru terbelalak kaget. Jadi hukuman itu masih ada lanjutannya toh?

"Tapi saya tidak sendiri sajakan yang menerobos masuk", balas Shikamaru tak ingin kalah bernegosiasi.

"Kau ingin membantahku?" desis Naruto tak suka. Matanya memicing tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Naru, beri dia petunjuk", bujuk Sasuke mencoba melunakkan aura ketegangan yang terasa menyesakkan. Rupanya dia tak sabar menuntut jatahnya~

"Kau yang memintanya, Suke. Kudengar pohon itu ada diwilayah manusia Serigala, dan ingat ini Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke 'menyentuhku' sampai kau bisa membawa pohon itu ke hadapanku", seru Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, manis.

Jdeeerrr!

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara Guntur terdengar. Sasuke yang awalnya hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat menunggu sang kekasih selesai dengan urusannya, sekarang jadi berdiri tegap dengan wajah dingin. Gelombang kekuatannya terasa mendominasi udara malam yang dingin jadi bertambah dingin saja.

"Shikamaru, sebaiknya kau segera bersiap untuk pergi mencari pohon apel sial itu. Neji, kau juga ikut menemaninya. Aku tidak peduli dimana tempatnya, pokoknya kalian harus kembali bulan purnama berikutnya atau kalian mati", perintah Sasuke dengan nada dalam dan tegas. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemurkaan dan kekesalan yang luarbiasa dalam. Dia butuh pelampiasan untuk amarahnya. Damm it!

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk horror saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Rasanya dia bagaikan buah simalakama, dituruti taruhannya nyawa, tidak dituruti nyawa juga taruhannya. Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak dalam masalah yang begitu rumit ini? Belum lagi dia harus mencari pohon apel sialan itu bersama vampire cerewet Neji, dia bisa gila. Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati saking kesalnya.

Lain lagi dengan Neji, vampire berambut panjang itu hanya menggeleng pasrah saja. Bukannya Neji tak kesal, hanya saja saat ini suasana sedang tak mendukung. Kaisar vampire itu sedang berada dipuncak emosinya, jika semakin dilawan, hanya akan merugikan dirinya saja. Vampire pintar.

"Nah, mereka pasti akan menemukannya. Ayo pergi", ajak Sasuke saat Naruto yang telah kembali kesisinya.

"Belum Sasuke, masih belum selesai", sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kepalanya berpaling pada pasangan Kakashi dan Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sayangku, jangan lagi", erang Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto erat.

"Ya Sasuke, penderitaan itu harus adil", sahut Naruto dengan wajah geli menahan tawa.

"Iruka, aku melarangmu untuk masuk ke istanaku hingga purnama berikutnya", ucap Naruto dengan ringannya seolah itu adalah main-main.

Iruka hanya pucat mendengar larangan sang majikan. Dia tak keberatan dengan hukuman apapun, asalkan jangan menghukumnya tetap didaratan. Demi Tuhan! Dia adalah peri air. Penjara air adalah rumahnya sekaligus benteng pertahanannya terhadap dunia luar. Bagi peri air, berada lebih lama diluar penjara air tanpa bisa kembali adalah hukuman mati. Dengan bibir bergetar, Iruka coba menatap pada sang nona, berharap nona-nya sedikit berbelas kasih padanya. "A-aku rela menjalani hukuman apapun, tapi aku mohon jangan yang ini, Naru-sama", ucapnya gemetar.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak bisa mentolerir kesalahanmu, Iruka. Terimalah hukumanmu", putus Naruto tak ingin dibantah lagi.

Iruka hanya bisa tertunduk dalam dengan tubuh gemetaran. 'Jika bukan karena ikatan bodoh ini, aku tidak akan mengalami semua ini. Vampire sialan ini telah merebut kebebasanku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!' batin Iruka penuh dendam dan kemarahan.

Kakashi yang melihat pasangannya gemetar mencoba untuk memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Namun, tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Iruka. Dengan tatapan penuh luka, iruka menatap Kakashi dengan benci.

"Kau jangan pernah menyentuhku hingga Naru-sama memaafkanku. Jika berani kau lakukan, kau akan menyesal!" seru Iruka tepat diwajah Kakashi dan segera berlalu pergi dari area altar pernikahan itu.

"Tunggu, Iruka.." seru Kakashi yang secepat kilat menyusul sang kekasih yang menghilang kedalam bangunan utama.

Sekali lagi keheningan melanda mereka. Daritadi beragam kejutan muncul dimalam yang seharusnya mereka bergembira dan berpesta, namun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi malapetaka. Namun sepertinya, malapetaka masih berlanjut.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin kau hukum sekarang?" suara Sasuke terdengar datar saja seolah semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah keisengan anak nakal semata. Ditatapnya datar Naruto yang masih dipeluknya erat itu. Namun, Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Sasuke", jawab Naruto dengan pelan setengah berbisik.

"Aku? Apa salahku?" dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung sesaat mendengar gumanan pelan permaisurinya itu.

"Lihatlah kelangit. Bukankah kau telah berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku saat bulan purnama penuh, iyakan?" sahut Naruto dengan senyum terkembang dibibir merahnya.

Astaga! Sepertinya malam ini adalah malam penghakiman dan penghukuman.

Sasuke langsung membatu saat mendengarnya. Luapan energinya seketika meledak mendatangkan angin kencang dan menghamburkan meja serta altar pernikahannya tadi. Wajahnya dingin sekelam malam dan mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah mengerikan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan bercanda padaku, Naruto!" suara penuh tekanan itu sedikit membuat Naruto bergindik ngeri. Mendengar bagaimana namanya disebut dengan benar dengan penuh tekanan, sedikitnya membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

Para vampire pun mulai khawatir dengan keadaan saat ini. Pasangan kaisar mereka itu telah berbuat terlalu jauh dan begitu provokatif. Merekapun bersiaga untuk hal yang tak diinginkan.

Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terlukai dengan sikap Naruto padanya, begitu mudahnya dia mempermalukan seorang kaisar vampire dihadapan para saudaranya. Dirinya adalah raja, dan dia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang merendahkannya begitu saja tanpa hukuman yang setimpal.

Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, Naruto maju memeluk leher Sasuke dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Jangan khawatir, bukankah masih ada malam selanjutnya", bisiknya mesra ditelinga Sasuke.

Anehnya, Sasuke langsung tenang bagaikan anjing diberi tulang*plak* eh maksudnya anak kecil diberi permen*sasuke itu vampire bego* trus dikasih apa dong?

Oke! Lupakan kalimat diatas, kita kembali ke alurnya…

Hanya dengan bisikan dan kecupan saja, Sasuke segera luluh dan membalas pelukan Naruto erat dan kembali mencium bibir menggoda itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan menyeringai lebar. "Kulepaskan kau malam ini, tapi tidak akan kumaafkan jika kau ingkar janji".

"Aku adalah dewi, Suke. Dewi tak pernah ingkar janji", guman Naruto dibibir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto pergi menjauh kembali ke istananya.

Malam yang seharusnya berakhir indah dan menyenangkan, malah hancur dengan pemberian hukuman sana-sini. Naruto benar-benar seorang dewi sejati dalam membuat orang frustasi.

Saat ini aura yang terasa didalam lingkungan istana adalah galau dan frustasi. Gilee….

**Tbc~**

Benar-benar part yang melelahkan.. gimana minna? Apa ini bisa diterima karena update selalu telat? Gomenasai~

Kesibukan saya bener2 bikin puyeng, udah pergi dari pagi, pulang sore, malam kerjain tugas, kapan istirahatnya? Alhasil fic saya terlantar dehh..

Lohh? Koq saya jadi curcol gini.. ya sudahlah, see u next part~


End file.
